


Shameless

by Sonnshine



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnshine/pseuds/Sonnshine
Summary: “But then why are you trying to trap me if you’re the one leaving?”“Because I need you more than I ever planned to admit, and I want you in a way that won’t work from a distance.”AKA The one where they’ve been pining after each other this whole time and don’t get their ish together until it’s too late
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from the song Shameless by Camila Cabello. I highly recommend listening to it if you want to understand my headspace. Please use some suspension of disbelief here as I try to give a version of how the news could have been thrown out there sometime between the NWSL season wrapping up and the holiday break, when they would have both still been in Portland for a hot minute.

Something about feeling numb makes it easier for Emily to be reckless as well. 

That’s why, after the possibility of being traded to another team is disclosed to her, she calls Lindsey first. 

Emily asks Lindsey to come over without offering an explanation, and she doesn’t feel pressured to give one. That’s what she was counting on. 

Lindsey is barely a couple strides inside Emily’s apartment before she’s pressed into a hug against the wall, her head narrowly missing the hooks on a mounted coat rack. 

“What the...?” 

Lindsey looks down at a wide-eyed Emily who releases the embrace and visibly takes a deep breath. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Emily mumbles as she looks toward the floor, although not making any move to increase the minimal gap between them.

Lindsey reaches her right hand out to lift Emily’s chin and reinitiate eye contact. 

“Why am I here?” she whispers. 

“They’re going to use me to negotiate a trade in the off season. Between that and the necessary cuts to the roster for the Olympics, we may not be playing together next year,” Emily explains softly while reaching out to take Lindsey’s other hand in her own, attempting to channel some of the boldness she felt prior to her arrival. 

Lindsey’s face immediately falls at the news. 

“But then why are you trying to trap me if you’re the one leaving?” 

“Because I need you more than I ever planned to admit, and I want you in a way that won’t work from a distance.” 

Emily leans forward, placing them impossibly closer, as she bumps their noses together. She’s testing the waters, waiting for a sign she has consent to take the next step. There’s silence for a while, apart from their rhythmic breaths, and each passing second feels closer to the inevitability of rejection. 

“Please don’t run,” Emily pleads so quietly that Lindsey barely makes it out. 

Lindsey lifts her face ever-so-slightly, so their noses rub together, as she reaches her hands behind Emily to hold her around the waist. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

The end of Lindsey’s sentence is barely out of her mouth before Emily’s lips are pressed against hers, the amount of pressure being applied matching her determination. Lindsey kisses her back, finally giving into some of the tension she’s felt for the majority of their friendship as well. 

Emily pulls away first, overwhelmed in the best way possible. Her expression easily gives away that she’s ecstatic, but when she glances over Lindsey’s face she finds...ambivalence? 

“Was that not okay?” Emily asks carefully. 

Lindsey is quick to shake her head. 

“No. I mean, yes! It’s okay. More than, actually.” 

Emily can’t help but feel a little pleased with herself, although still anxious Lindsey might be harboring a degree of uncertainty she’s attempting to not let on for her benefit. 

“If you’re on a different page...”

Lindsey interrupts Emily with a peck on the lips to complete her point. 

“Shut up and take me to bed, Sonny.”

~~~~~~~~~~

They’ve undressed in front of each other so may times, but not like this. It’s almost like they’ve made a game out of it, testing who can take the next article of clothing off the other the fastest, one item at a time. Once all of their clothes are scattered on Emily’s bedroom floor, only then does it start to register that none of this is her imagination. She can’t deny it, not with the way Lindsey gives her entire naked body a once over, and how her eyes reflect only desire. 

Emily places her hands on Lindsey’s hips, guiding her to sit on the bed. Afterward, she lets go so Lindsey can scoot back and get comfortable. She can feel her heart rate quicken as she climbs over the larger woman and straddles her carefully. When she bends down to connect their lips again, it’s easy to get carried away. Her weight shifts a couple times to find the most comfortable position while they continue to make out. Lindsey is surprisingly the first to get handsy. She brings her palms against Emily’s ass cheeks and pulls down, bringing them skin to skin, with Emily’s sex pressed against her upper thigh. 

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so wet for me,” Lindsey teases into Emily’s ear after reaching a hand down between her legs. 

Between the dirty talk and a single finger beginning to tease her clit, a groan is all Emily can manage to get out. She rests her head between Lindsey’s neck and shoulder, giving her access to suck along her pulse point. 

“Would you rather ride my leg or my fingers?” Lindsey gives Emily options while offering a preview of the latter, slipping two digits inside her with a smirk. The action causes Emily to bite down on Lindsey’s neck harsher than intended, but rather than yelping in pain, she moans in pleasure. “Mmm, definitely fingers I think,” Lindsey decides while Emily continues working on her neck, getting braver with her nips against the sensitive skin. As Lindsey’s pace quickens, Emily pulls away from her neck to focus on chasing her impending climax. 

It’s doesn’t take much more to send her over the edge. Considering all the times she’s imagined being in a similar position, and the way reality managed to exceed the expectations from those fantasies, she was halfway gone before Lindsey was even inside her. 

Once Emily has settled down, Lindsey removes her fingers and wipes them against her sheet. Emily rolls onto her side, all of her weight lifted off Lindsey. She still feels a need to stay connected to Lindsey in some way, so she reaches out to play with her hair while recovering. Lindsey shuts her eyes, getting lost in the sensation. She doesn’t mean to, but she falls asleep soon after, and Emily accepts that touching Lindsey in all the others ways she’s been imagining will have to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~

They spend their last couple days in Portland exploring each other’s bodies and making up for lost time. It’s not the end, not really. They’ll see each other in January camp. A new year, a new beginning. 

But as Emily’s dropping off Lindsey at the airport, her flight being booked much sooner since she doesn’t have to tie up loose ends before taking off, they both can’t help but wonder if what’s happened between them will close only a chapter or end their novel. 

They stop right before security, neither one able to stop the tears from flowing. Emily reaches up to stroke the part of Lindsey’s neck where, if it weren’t for concealer, everyone would be able to tell her lips had been. 

“I love you, you know?” Emily confesses.

She’d said it before - but they know this time it’s different. 

“I love you, too,” Lindsey sniffles out before wrapping Emily in a hug so abrupt it almost knocks the wind out of her. 

They stay like that for a while, lost in each other, but eventually forced to face reality again as more people start filing passed them and the security line gets longer. 

Lindsey starts to grip the handle on one of her suitcases, then pauses to release it, turning back to Emily who’s still standing there to finish seeing her off. 

She lifts her arms to signal their handshake and Emily immediately catches on. The moment is fleeting, yet symbolic. This isn’t a goodbye, it’s a see you later. Even if it’s not here, they’ll always find their way back to each other, ready to share this special greeting...somewhere.


End file.
